


Kiss Me and I'll Save Your Life

by kiriauc



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriauc/pseuds/kiriauc
Summary: She kissed him twice; in Italy he saved her, before the end she saved him.





	Kiss Me and I'll Save Your Life

**AN: I don’t own the characters, though I wish those who do would get it together and give us some more! Minor spoilers for deleted scenes from SFN; major spoilers for SFN itself. First chapter is mainly a recap to set the mood, more of a prologue than the first chapter.**

Summary: He’d made her a deal, he’d saved her in Rome; he’d nearly sacrificed himself to save her in Columbia. Now, she was ready to sacrifice herself for it all, but not before she kissed him and saved his life.

Helen half-ran, half-limped into the lab of the Old City Sanctuary. She, Nikola and Henry had been keeping Caleb and his minions at bay, trying to lead them into the lab shutting off access to other wards of the mansion. Despite Henry’s assertion that this was “of all the very bad ideas,” he had obeyed her request and helped guide them in this direction. 

Now she saw neither Henry nor Caleb, and as she entered the lab Nikola looked over at her from the table. “Helen!”

“I’m fine,” she offered as she hurried toward him. “Are they coming?”

“So I noticed all the residents are gone,” Nikola began to question. Damn him. Damn him and his complete inability to focus. “Caleb! Is he close?”

“He’s on his way, he’s not alone.”

Helen nodded, “Henry?”

“He’s securing the last sector.”

She nodded. Everything was weighing down on her about what she was about to do. “Go, Nikola..” she leaned in and brought her hand to his arm as she gave him a brief but firm kiss. “Go, quickly.” 

The look they exchanged said it all. He nodded, knowing she certainly had some trick up her sleeve. He hoped that whatever it was would protect her, as much as he believed she believed it would.

He turned and took a few long strides to the door, turning and using the tablet to close it. He stood there until it was closed, never letting his eyes move from her. This might be the last time he would ever see her, and he wanted to make it count. He hoped she could see in his eyes what his lips could not say.

Helen watched with hopeful but pained eyes as the door shut and left her alone in the lab. She hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye to Henry, and now Nikola was out of her sight. The HAP was essentially a son to her, she’d raised him since he was three years old, and the vampire… Good Lord, what could she say about Nikola? He was the last. The last with her of the Five. Nigel had been dead for over 50 years, James for three. John had last been known to be in an area that had exploded in Hollow Earth and had never been heard from since. He was believed to be dead. Even her father, while not one of the Five, had gained his own longevity from the Source Blood after they had, but there had been no evidence he had survived the destruction of Praxis. And now even Bigfoot. Her heard had broken finding his body in the pathway, but Caleb and his goons had interrupted her before she could even react.

She didn’t have but a split second to process these fleeting thoughts before Caleb and his followers came walking through the other door. “You seem mentally unstable, facing us alone.” So, Caleb had seen her send Nikola away. 

“I’m a chronic micromanager,” she replied as she hit several buttons on the control to fire from the lasers at Caleb’s crew. They fell, but Caleb was on her before she could shoot him down as well, punching her with his abnormal superhuman strength. She flew across the table, scattering beakers and components everywhere and falling with a thud onto the hard floor. 

Caleb crossed the room toward her. “It’s a shame, Helen, we could have been friends. Standing shoulder to shoulder, watching the dawn of a new age. It’s too bad, you’re gonna miss all the fun.” Caleb stood over her with a sly smirk.

“So will you,” Helen replied, a nod indicating the computer screen which showed the self-destruct was set to go off in another 44 seconds. Caleb’s eyes widened as he looked to her again, “Make it stop!”

“My house, my rules,” she tapped another control on her tablet and a large drilling device came down, impaling Caleb. 

Once Caleb’s body hung lifeless, Helen got to her feet and rushed to get the tech shield jacket Henry had worked so hard on. He had only time and resourced to make one, part of why she’d sent Nikola away. Thankfully he had listened and there was only need of one. She pulled the jacket on quickly, the timer was down to six seconds. 

“Dear God..” the enormity of what was about to happen hit her suddenly. 

Perhaps none of them had fully figured it out. She had kept her secrets for 113 years. But now Will was working for Addison and SCIU, and had taken Kate and Abby on some sort of Hail-Mary attempt to get the abnormals from the Homeland District to safety before the “death nodes” could fry them. Nikola’s guilt over designing the thing had been eating at him all day.

“That’s  _ not _ what it was meant for!” Nikola had shouted at Henry upon his realization that they could be modified to become death weapons rather than containment devices. An ultimate invisible dog fence.

Henry had been distracted working on that tech shield jacket. It was pointless and would never work, he had started to tell him. But when his frustration and depression over the whole SCIU situation had driven him to find a way to alter the wine so that in the first time in his vampiric life he could get drunk, he had finally shifted his attention and focus after the fact to whatever Helen had been working on. 

He had entered her office and waited for her to return, nonchalantly taking a seat at her desk. She had come in, finishing a phone call, and questioned him as to why he wasn’t working. He was getting distracted, by her lies.    
  


“You can hide it from the kids, Helen, but me? I know you too well Mrs. Robinson.” 

“Go back to work, Nikola!”

“I will, once you tell me what’s going on,” he had retorted, flashing that charmer’s grin. 

Helen kept her cool; she had an excellent poker face. “I’ve no idea what you’re blathering on about.”

“Yeah I’ve been trying to figure it out, ever since I sobered up. And it all seems to come back to New York, 1901. The same year that fascist JP Morgan ran me off Long Island..” Nikola started, but Helen could no longer contain her amusement. “You took him for three million dollars and built a radio tower to talk to aliens!” 

“Which worked, thank you!” Nikola snapped back, facing her again. “My point is, when you came to me asking about the controlled use of nitroglycerin, our target was a Peruvian deep water cave. I thought I was helping you capture some useless, multi-headed shark.”

“And?”

“You lied to me. According to the Praxian database, that cave leads to an arterial passage to Hollow Earth?”

“And how could I possibly have known that? We only discovered Hollow Earth last year.”

“The rest of us, yes. But you’ve known about it for 113 years. So what I want to know is if the Helen Magnus who wined and dined me at the Hotel Mira-Florez in 1902 was you, or the other you.”

Helen stared at him a few seconds, and smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek with her hand. “Ah Nikola, you’re the genius. You figure it out.” Then she got up to leave him standing in her office.

Now, Nikola was leaving the main lab. As he turned away finally when the door shut, Henry was standing there. He had just enough time to grab the HAP by the arm and lead him out the next door. Once it shut and they were outside, they only made it a few steps before the force of multiple explosions rocked the building and sent both the vampire and werewolf to the ground. 

The self-destruct was over in seconds, and Nikola and Henry were left at the gate, staring in horror as the building crumbled to flames and debris. Henry’s lifelong home, Nikola’s refuge. 

Will, Kate and Abby watched from up the road as the flames rose up. “Kate, get these people off the streets, find a safehouse,” Will knew there was no time to waste, tragedy or otherwise. Kate nodded, “On it,” her voice restrained, fighting tears.

“Will.. I’m sure Magnus..” Abby started, but he cut her off. “No, she’s not.”

Inside the burning mansion was the woman who meant so much to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, the rest will follow.


End file.
